


Welcome to the Castle

by Blacksheep28



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Nicknames, Not a Harem, One-Shots, castle - Freeform, connected series, six skeletons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28
Summary: Ora was a generous person. She loved helping others. She did not realize that having Sans and Papyrus live with her would result in so many others also coming along. Hopefully they'll all survive!A series of one shots set in a castle where several copies of the skeleton brothers plus a demon and a darkner have ended up colliding thanks to science and Sans.





	1. Chapter 1

Ora paced the room, making sure her snacks were okay for the fifth time. She’d called for a house meeting, attendance mandatory. She’d roped Sans into helping her set up, which of course meant he was sitting on the couch watching. 

“siddown kid. you’re making me tired just watching you. it’s gonna be just fine.” The skeleton reassured her. 

“Sans! What if I forgot something?” She worried, pausing in her pacing to peruse the snacks. 

"you're fine."

A very tall skeleton with crooked teeth poked his head in shyly. “HELLO?” He slowly slipped in. “YOU WANTED EVERYONE HERE?” He tried to smile at Ora and Sans.

“Hey hun! C’mon in! Find somewhere comfy to sit! Help yourself to snackies.” Ora quickly encouraged.

“THANK YOU!” He very carefully sat down on the couch, knees bent up to his chin, and took a handful of snacks to chomp on, as slowly and politely as he could manage.

Diana rubbed her eyes, the psychologist stumbling in front of her blue haired roommate who shoo'd her along from behind humming an old folk song. 

"Everyone in one spot...we gonna be able to fit that?" Diana muttered moving over and draping herself on Ora. 

Ora stumbled from Diana's flop but managed to awkwardly hug her back. "I hope so. We need to get the ground rules laid out for all the newcomers."

Scale perched herself on a bean bag wiggling down into the surface.

From around the corner a dark fluffy creature teetered into the living room, holding a massive serving tray with some tea and fresh cookies. "Um. I hope I'm not late. I made some uh, oh... we already have snacks." He slid the tray onto the table and stood silently for a moment before smiling at Ora. "Sorry. I guess I got a bit ahead of myself. Your snacks look really good Ora."

“Oh, those look really good hun! Once I escape this meatsack, I’ll definitely try some!” One of the cookies was surrounded by a blue glow and floated over to Sans, who examined it before taking a bite and shooting the kid a thumbs up. Beaming, Ralsei set about handing out tea and a cookies to everyone else present. 

Diana abandoned her leaning post against the shorter girl accepting a cup, "You are the sweetest little thing aren't you?" She praised. Warm drink and food...friends they do make.

"Oh, no. It's the least I could do. After all, everyone is letting me stay here." Ralsei glanced down and shuffled his feet a little, a blush clear on his cheeks despite his shadowed appearance.

A skeleton dressed in armor, spiked shoulder pads, and a prominent set of scarring over one of his eyes entered the room scowling darkly. He looked over everyone in the room before dismissing them to lean on the wall near the entrance. A much shorter skeleton followed in on his brother’s heels, glaring at everyone. He flopped onto the nearest beanbag chair, though he was clearly watchful despite his relaxed posture. The fluffy kid quickly scuttled over to offer the newcomers tea and cookies, only for the taller to sneer at him and the shorter one to shoot him a glare, both refusing.

"Uhm... they're cinnamon butterscotch. The tea is Chai," the kid muttered, shrinking a little. "But, it's okay if you don't want them." The taller skeleton straightened up to snarl at him.

The blue haired human blinked at the darker skeletons, "Lay off on the kid, he's being sweet. You don't let them bully you!"

“KID?” The armored skeleton looked at Ralsei doubtfully.

“Ralsei, you’re my new hero!” Ora called, devouring her cookie far too quickly.

The fluffy kid went back to blushing. "Thanks. And I'm okay. It's my first time in the Lightner world so I must have done something by accident to upset them. I'll try better next time."

Diana came over setting a gentle hand on Ralsei's shoulder, "You haven't done anything, some people are just quick to distrust."

Ralsei nodded. "I get that. I'm a Darkner after all, so it's understandable they might not trust me at first. But... I'll do what I can to prove I'm trustworthy. Then... maybe... we could be friends?"

Diana pressed her lips thin, "Doesn't matter what you are other than a person. Anyone who tells you otherwise is a bigoted idiot. And you are always welcome to come hang out whenever you need."

"Oh, um... thanks." Ralsei smiled shyly.

Diana smiled back giving the small being a soft pat to the shoulder and letting her hand drop.

Ralsei blinked, not quite sure where this was going. So he nodded and hoped for the best.

“YOU’RE NOT IN STRIPES.”

"Eh!" Ralsei balked. He glanced around, wondering if he'd missed something important like a dress code or something. "No. Sorry. Should I be? I, uh, I can try and find something with stripes to wear. Would that be better?"

"Is it a cultural thing right, that kids wear stripes?" Scale asked from her perch, pushing her blue hair back.

"Eh!? R-really?" Ralsei dipped his head, trying to remember if Susie wore stripes. Maybe those spiked armbands of her counted. "I didn't know Lightners did that. D-don't worry! I'll find something with stripes to wear soon."

"Humans don't do it either Ralsei." Diana shrugged.

Ralsei tipped his head in confusion. "So... it's not something all Lightners do? Do I still need to wear stripes?"

"I think that's something that should be up to you. It's your body, if you like the way you normally dress than isn't that good enough?" She answered.

“Whatever you prefer to do.” Ora agreed with Diana.

"Oh good." Ralsei breathed a sigh of relief. "I like my green cloak."

The fierce skeleton snorted. "I DON'T SEE HOW YOU CAN EXPECT DIFFERENT TREATMENT IF YOU DON'T WEAR STRIPES." He crossed his arms grumpily.

"IT'S A DIFFERENT CULTURE," the really tall skeleton said quietly from his seat. "IT'S-IT'S OKAY." He quickly picked up a biscuit to stuff in his mouth.

Sans sat up a little. “do whatcha want kid. don't listen to the grumps. they woke up on the wrong side of the coffin.”

Diana rolled her eyes with a little snrk at the joke, "He's right, don't let the negativity get you." Scale nodded. 

A short skeleton came bouncing in through the doorway a smudge of some type of grease already adorning his face, much more energetic than the other two shorter ones. "HELLO!"

Papyrus hurried in alongside a tiny rabbit monster, grinning widely. "I APOLOGIZE FOR MY TARDINESS! I WAS HELPING MISS CHERI ORGANIZE BOOKS IN THE LIBRARBY AND WE SIMPLY FORGOT THE TIME."

Cheri cleared her throat and gave the room a sheepish grin. "Sorry.. couldn't decide on chronological or alphabetical."

Ora waved them in with a smile. “Hey guys! Which did you go with?”

Ralsei ran over to the newcomers with his tray of tea and cookies, both to get out of the rapidly approaching fight and to greet the new arrivals with a smile. Cheri accepted a cup of tea and grinned at Ralsei. "We, uhh. Mixed it up, actually. I don't think anyone can find anything in there except me, right now, but I can find everything," she admitted.

Papyrus took a cookie. "THANK YOU."

Yet another skeleton entered the room, this one imperiously, a tall lazy looking skeleton on his heels. He scanned the group in distaste. “SO. IS THIS A CHANCE TO FIGHT FOR THE RIGHT TO RULE?”

Papyrus blinked. "OH, I WOULDN'T HOPE OR ASSUME SO."

The armored skeleton by the doorway huffed. “AS IF THERE’S ANY DEBATE. OBVIOUSLY IT SHOULD BE ME! THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE CAPTAIN PAPYRUS!”

Cheri scrunched her nose in distaste. "Keep dick measuring contests behind closed doors, please."

“I run this place thank you.” Ora pointed out.

Ralsei balked and turned bright red. "W-what measuring contests?"

Diana shook her head, "Small ears present people."

Edge scowled. “DICKS. THOUGH I AM NOT INTERESTED IN CHILDISH GAMES OF SEXUAL INNUENDOS AND PROWESS.”

Raslei, turning redder by the second, did his best to hide himself behind his tray.

“WHY SHOULD WE FOLLOW A HUMAN?” the shortest skeleton challenged.

A skeleton missing a good portion of his skull wandered into the room, curious at all the noise. "because she owns the place and without it you're homeless."

The energetic short one sighed, "SCARY ME HAS A POINT."

The shortest skeleton smirked triumphantly crossing his arms. "I DOUBT SHE WOULD KICK US OUT IF SHE WAS UNDER OUR CONTROL."

Papyrus sighed. "NO COUP D'ETATS, PLEASE, THIS IS A HOUSE MEETING."

Diana nodded, "Yes, it would be a shame if the authorities had to be called over people being in the same room."

"WHAT AUTHORITIES?" the armored skeleton asked curiously. Perhaps he could join them, or take them over.

"SHE ANSWERS TO ANOTHER?" the aggressive small skeleton asked.

Cheri looked over at the two.. rather aggressive monsters. "You guys have not read up on how society works, huh," she stated. "Think of the royal guard, but.. well, the laws already exist and aren't decided by the royals after you've done something. Pretty sure whatever you two have in mind breaks something and would get you in trouble."

“And I’m not intimidated by any of you.” Ora added. “And will kick you out if you can’t cooperate.” She was lying out her ass but that didn’t matter.

"I'll totally back you up. I have some nightshades that can go into stuff if needed." Scale grinned brightly. 

Diana frowned, "We are not poisoning people. I am not giving my sister an excuse to hate me more."

"Please no fighting." Ralsei mumbled, his eyes flicking rapidly amongst those present.

The imperious short skeleton eyed Ora, but decided to back down. Perhaps he would challenge the human later. They were a rather dangerous species. He would much prefer to fight one on one than try to take on a group.

Edge harrumphed. "I AM NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING."

The broken skeleton huffed out a laugh. "of course you aren't."

"U-um, if I could say something!" Raslei said a little louder, trying to get everyone's attention as another skeleton, this one with two horizontal cracks running down his face, slipped into the room to find a place to perch, book in hand.

“Everyone shut it.” Ora called out.

A blonde human stumbled into the room, out of breath and red-faced. "Sorry! Hi, gosh, Ora, I am so sorry. I texted in the car, but like.. sorry." She quickly looked over everyone around, a little confused, but mostly just apologetic.

Diana raised a brow, "Did you run home or what?"  
The armored skeleton stared at the human, and leaned towards his brother. "THEY'RE MULTIPLYING," he whisper shouted.

His brother nodded. “yup.”

Scale stuck out her tongue, "We were here first you know."

The blonde cleared her throat and wandered over to Diana in hopes of seeming less like an outsider. "Nope, just.. from a little down the road. Dude had this gorgeous car, but it broke down on the way. I've never seen a grown man so embarrassed."

Ralsei padded over to offer all the newcomers tea and cookies as he had with everyone before, although he was clearly more uncomfortable. There was too much commotion for him to say what he wanted to.

“Guys. Ralsei wants to say something so shut it! He’s being very polite and waiting. Also, thank you for the text Fay. I just hadn’t had a chance to respond.”

Fay paused before the little goat, barely holding it together for a couple of seconds before basically melting in awe. "Thanks, babe, but I should stick to water and protein for a while," she told him, "It's very sweet of you to offer."

"I-it's alright." He smiled. "Thanks Ora." Ralsei looked at his feet for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. Silently, a muscular horned human appeared in the corner of the room, as if he'd been there all along. A small dragon sat on his shoulders, looking like it was made of black smoke. Its glowing red eyes scanned the room warily, but Andri looked more bored than anything else. "The thing is.... most of us aren't from here. Not just this world, but this castle. It belongs to Ora. This isn't about who's strongest or who's not afraid. All of us owe Ora for kindly taking us in. She's done so much for us already. So please, don't fight."

Sans applauded the kid. “well said.”

"Were you fighting?" Fay looked around, confused.

"To many D-types in the same space." Diana muttered with a small grin.

The armored skeleton thought about it before inclining his head slowly. "I ACCEPT THAT I OWE HER A DEBT FOR HOSTING UNTIL I AND MY BROTHER CAN BE INDEPENDENT."

Fay cocked a brow at Diana, before grinning at the two who seemed to be troublesome. "Jot me down as intrigued," she whispered back.

Diana nodded, "Noted, you wanna hit up Firepop's later and compare notes post meeting?"

"Oh, for sure," Fay responded easily, "Nothing heals a hangover like getting drunk."

There was a soft pop and yellow smoke as a final skeleton appeared and promptly flopped on his brother. "sorry i'm late." He said, not sounding sorry at all as he took a sip from the bottle of scotch in his hand.

Cheri grimaced and pointedly moved to the opposite side of the room from the new skeleton.

The skeleton with the horizontal markings on his face twitched "I'm Going To Have To Send This Blaser To The Cleaners Arent I?" Raslei scrambled over to offer tea and a cookie to the drunk newcomer, his smile returned.

Diana pouted, "See I didn't know sober was optional." 

The energetic skeleton sighed, "I'M SORRY FOR MY BROTHER'S ABSENCE...ITS LIKELY HE'S FALLEN ASLEEP WITH HIS PHONE ON SILENT."

"Is everyone here then?" Ralsei asked with a tip of his head.

Cheri huffed. "I'd rather sober was mandatory," she chirped.

The drunk skeleton cheerfully took a cookie, but not a cup of tea. "thanks fluffy." He winked at Ralsei, making himself comfortable on his brother's lap.

Fay leaned against Diana and whispered; "What are we doing?"

"Yeah, I think that's everyone." Ora said, nodding at Andri. "Are we all ready to start?"

Diana shrugged, "I assume a meet and greet type thing."

"LET'S JUST GET WHATEVER IDIOCY YOU HAVE PLANNED OVER WITH," the short sharp skeleton grumbled. Andri glared back at Ora, his black eyes burning like coals and his expression making it absolutely clear what he thought about her 'mandatory attendance.' Ora beamed at Andri, seemingly unaffected by his glare. Ralsei, who just noticed the demon, tried to offer him tea and a cookie, but ended up with no reaction from the demon whatsoever. Not even an acknowledging glance. Taking that as a no, Ralsei finally set the tray down with a sigh and mumbled, "Anyone can have as many as they want now."

"THANK YOU!" the really tall skeleton cheered. He took a bunch of cookies, and passed quite a few to his brother before snacking on them. He accepted the cookies from the tall skeleton, but most of them were stuffed in his pockets. "thanks." Sans floated a couple more cookies over to himself, not moving from his spot.

Cheri's own ears twitched. "So.. what now?"

"Now, we go over house rules, and introductions and the most important thing." Ora explained.

Diana snorted, "The most important?"

"Obviously whether or not people are down to clown," Fay whispered to Diana.

"Yes, the most important thing. Actually, we're gonna start with that." Ora decided, walking over to Andri and giving him a hug. The short fierce skeleton stiffened and edged back towards his brother. He moved to stand just enough to the side it would be easy to counter any moves toward his smaller brother. Andri instantly tensed up. The dragon on his shoulder screeched, wings flapping as smoke drifted from its nostrils. Andre pulled himself out of the hug and shot a very angry glare at Ora. "Do that again, and I'm excusing myself from this idiocy without consequence."

Fay cleared her throat. "Yo, maybe.. not everyone's into physical contact?"

Cheri made a noise of agreement. "Let's not be too hasty with the touching, yeah. It's important to ask first, not all monsters are okay with it."

"ANYONE TOUCHING ME WILL BE THROWN ACROSS THE ROOM," the armored skeleton warned.

Ralsei chewed on his lip, clearly wanting to say something. He stayed silent though.

"Oh fine. who wants a hug then." Ora sighed. The extra tall skeleton partially unfolded from the couch, hand shooting into the air with excitement.

"I uh, I'm not very good at hugs but... i-if you don't mind." Ralsei said quietly, blushing brightly. Thank goodness he got a few hugs from Kris, otherwise all he'd have to go off of would be his practice with the dummy he made. The short fierce skeleton's brother shrugged, he wasn't opposed, but drawing her closer put Black in arm's reach too. Cheri raised a hand. It seemed important to the human and she was a big fan, but she was aware not everyone was into it.

Fay grinned and opened her arms wide. "Always!"

Papyrus nodded and straightened up proudly. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER DECLINES A HUG!"

Sans and G both raised their hands. The armored skeleton's brother leered and raised his hand as well. He immediately smacked his brother on the head. "SANS!" he hissed. "BEHAVE!"

"Wait.. Sans?" Fay tilted her head. "I thought you were Sans." She pointed at Sans.

Sans nodded. "i'm sans. so is he. so is he." He pointed at the various Sans in the room.

"I AM THE MALEVOLENT SANS," the short fierce skeleton boasted proudly.

Fay made a face. "That's.. going to get confusing. Can we do nicknames?"

"That's an interesting descriptor." Diana mused.

Ralsei was absolutely beaming. "Nicknames sound like a great idea. Ora's should be Best Hugger."

G pipped up. "Nah, she's gotta be Pillows."

His brother twitched again. "You Should Probably Remain Quiet In This State Brother."

"PILLOWS ARE NICE," the tall skeleton said agreeably.

Cheri side-eyed the drunkard skeleton. "I'd vote landlady or something, but I think she meant for those of you who have the same name."

"Pillows is nice." Ralsei agreed. "Ora is soft like pillows. Oh! Or clouds!"

Ora flushed. "Yeah, Nicknames for those who share a name. I do not need one."

"CLOUDS ARE GOOD TOO! HAVE YOU SEEN THEM OUTSIDE?" the tall skeleton asked Ralsei excitedly. "THEY'RE SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"They really are," Raslei agreed.

"i'm gonna stay sans." Sans said.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT?" the Malevolent Sans snapped. "THAT'S MY NAME."

"MY SANS CLEARLY IS THE ONE TO DESERVE BEING KNOWN AS SANS," the armored skeleton growled.

Diana burst into giggles, "I think Pillows works pretty well actually." 

Scale tsk'd at them, "Stop making lowkey perv jokes in front on the kid."

Papyrus looked over at the other tall ones. "I AM ENTIRELY OKAY WITH GIVING UP PAPYRUS, IF ANYONE HAS ANY GOOD NICKNAMES FOR ME."

"i'll agree with pillows, though." The armored skeleton's bro leered. 

"Diana!!" Ora tossed a throw pillow at her friend. Di ducked behind Fay giggling.

Fay winced at the disagreement. "How about.. you all get Sans as a middle name and no one gets it as a first name?"

The stretched out Papyrus looked at the normal Papyrus (what he should have been, he was a nightmare, a horror now) and looked away. "ER, YOU COULD BE STAR? LIKE A STAR IN METTATON'S SHOWS..."

"And you should be Sugar." Ora pointed at the super tall Papyrus. "Because you are far too sweet." Sugar promptly blushed.

Diana waved a hand, "Oh I second that one."

Sugar's brother hummed in thought. "sugar fits."

Papyrus grinned at the even taller him. "OH, THANK YOU! STAR IS A MAGNIFICENT NICKNAME! SUGAR BECOMES YOU, AS WELL."

“CAPTAIN WOULD BE ACCEPTABLE,” the Malevolent Sans mused.

“THAT’S MY TITLE AS WELL.” The armored skeleton stared steadily at the Malevolent Sans. He smirked back.

"How about.. one of you is.. Sparrow? Or.. Hawk?" Fay suggested. Then her mind drifted. Birds of Prey.. Black Canary.. "Black?"

"I say you should be Spike." Ora pointed at the armored skeleton. "Because of the spikey uniform and you kinda remind me of the vamp from Buffy."

"WHO?" Spike peered suspiciously at Ora. "ARE YOU MOCKING ME?"

"i can see it." Sans piped up, looking the other skeleton over. "gotta make him watch buffy now."

"Spike is really hot and powerful," Fay chirped.

Edge preened. "AND I REMIND YOU OF THAT, HM?"

Ora nodded. "Yup. Your brother though....no ideas."

Spike looked at his brother measuringly. He needed something fierce. Terrifying. Something that would keep others from going after his brother. "FANG."

"smokin'." G disagreed.

Fang shrugged. "fang works for me. Spike for my bro." He nodded.

Cheri hummed. Sounded like a dog's name. Oh well, it was easy to remember.

The energetic short skeleton rocked on his feet, "SHARP THE BOTH OF YOU!" He frowned. No wait...that was punning.

"VERY," Spike agreed smugly.

Sugar looked over at the more energetic Sans. "WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

"Oh! Uhm, what about Capital?" Ralsei suggested tentatively. His initial offer for Ora went sorta poorly and all the things other people considered nicknames didn't quite fit with what he thought nicknames were.

"CAPITAL SOUNDS GOOD!" Sugar agreed.

"Oh, I like that one." Ora agreed.

He nodded, "THAT WORKS!"

"who else needs nicknames?" Sans asked, looking around. "me, edgelord sans, the scarred duo, and the one with the hole in the head. that it?"

The not-quite-drunk skeleton shrugged. "Don't have the same name. Call me G."

Sugar protectively moved over to his brother and hugged him.

"I'M CAPTAIN," Captain pointed out sharply. "NOT EDGELORD."

"I kinda like Edgelord. It sounds noble." Raslei smiled shyly.

Fay elbowed Diana. "Think he goes by Captain in bed, too?"

"CALLING ME A LORD IS FINE," Captain capitulated. "BUT NOT EDGELORD."

Diana shrugged, "I would go for it."

Ora pointed at the scarred Papyrus. “What nickname would you like hun? Also, I vote for naming local Sans sciguy.”

"I've Been Known As Green For Some Time Now." he replied softly.

“SCIGUY? YOU ARE A SCIENTIST?” Spike asked curiously. Now that was a Sans that didn’t mess around!

“im not going by sciguy.” Sans said flatly. “i’m only a scientist periodically.”

"Who cares." Andri finally said, annoyance clear in tone. "This whole affair is tiresome, tedious, and extremely dull. Get on with it." His last comment was directed at Ora, along with another glare.

Cheri snorted. "It's not going to go any faster from you tossing out long, lamenting words."

"How's this then?" Andri shot back. "Shut. The Fuck. Up."

"Oooh, boy's got some mouth on him," she snickered.

“And how about you be nice, princess.” Ora grumbled at andri. “Sans and tall pointy and Pap over there need names, then we can move on.”

“Missionary.” G offered, pointing at Sans. “Simple and classic.”

Fay snorted. "Or just.. Classic."

"I've got more than that." He smirked. The dragon on his shoulder let out a long, shrill cry. It half draped down his chest, its tail flicking wildly as it opened its jaw to allow sparks to fall like droplets. Captain and Spike bristled on the edge of summoning magic to attack the demon, each noting each other in case they needed to take the other out as well.

"Holy shit!" Fay grinned excitedly, immediately taken with the magic show, "That's neat!"

“i’ll take classic.” Sans agreed, using blue magic to keep Ora from tackling the unpleasant guy in order to pet the dragon before she could even move. She pouted at him.

Diana shook her head, "Men and boys and size of toys." She muttered. "Let's get this done so hot heads can take to different rooms to cool down."

Captain's brother glared between the different offenders in the room silently bristling.

“Right. You, next to Captain. What’s your nickname gonna be?” Ora asked, sighing.

“MUTT,” Captain answered. “HE’S MY LOYAL MUTT.”

Fay's brows rose. "That's spicy."

Andri chuckled, but he just leaned against the wall cool as a cucumber. Ralsei kept fretting, glancing between all the battle ready parties and silently pulling at his own magic, ready to cast a sleeping spell if need by.

“good to know. house rules then all of you are free to go.” Sans prompted Ora.

The human sighed and nodded. “Yeah. House rules are pretty simple. No explosions without me. All physical fights must take place on the training grounds and with a referee. Blasters may only be summoned in the blaster room or outside. Do not throw away bad food. We have a compost pile for a reason people! You break it, you fix or replace it. That’s it. Hopefully I won’t have to come up with more.”

Andri didn't wait to be dismissed. He'd heard what needed to be said and melted back into the shadows.

"Well...that's a neat trick." Scale muttered watching him with a tilted head.

“if that’s it doll, im takin off.” Fang said as he stood.

"Do you want any help cleaning up?" Ralsei asked Ora.

“No hun. I want you to relax. Do whatever you’d like to do. Sans will help out. And mister tall and drunk over there too.”

"OH, DO ALLOW ME TO HELP OUT AS WELL," Papyus eagerly offered, wanting to be of service.

"O-oh. Well, uhm, okay. If you're sure. But, let me know if you do want help!" Ralsei shuffled awkwardly, not sure what to do with himself.

“You guys really don’t have to. I can handle it.” Ora tried to tell them. 

Sans grinned at his brother. “thanks Pap. means i can take a nap.”

G stood up, swayed for a moment, then promptly summoned several yellow hands to start carrying things to the kitchen.

Diana shook her head, "I'll take care of dishes real quick before heading out."

Captain growled. “COME MUTT.” He turned and stalked back out of the room. He would have to plot later. Mutt took a last sweep of the room and followed his brother out of the room. 

Spike also made for the door, not bothering to talk to anyone.

"Is that really okay?" Ralsei wondered quietly. 

Sugar shrugged. “WELL, WE COULD HELP WITH MAKING BREAKFAST.” And he could check the rations.

His brother hummed in agreement. "yep."

Sans lounged comfortably on the couch, just observing. Ora, on the other hand, was darting around to gather everything. She was like an adhd squirrel.

Diana shook her head and gathered a few of the things set around and took off for the kitchen.

"Well, no one died," Ora commented cheerfully.

"yay," Sans deadpanned.


	2. Rations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunger doesn't end even with food available.

Sugar huffed quietly as he stuffed himself. He knew he shouldn't. The food had to last. But he was so hungry. He couldn't shake the deep pain and hunger from his dream away. Mindlessly he ate more of the uncooked noodles.

Ora wandered in to make....something and paused at the sight before her. “Hey Sugar. Hungry?”

Sugar turned at the voice and let out a low growl. "HUNGRY..."

“Why don’t we get you something more satisfying than uncooked noodles.” She smiled. “Whatcha feeling?”

She was...she was giving him food? Sugar let out a low whimper. "ANYTHING?"

“Anything we’ve got. I don’t know what your preferences are, so you’ll have to tell me.”

"SPAGHETTI?" Sugar asked hopefully. "WITH LOTS OF MEAT."

“Sure! What kind of meat?” She asked, going to fill a big pot with water.

"HUMAN," Sugar answered easily.

She paused. “That’s not one of the options I’m afraid. Human isn’t something we eat here. I’ve got beef, chicken, and pork. Maybe some fish, but I don’t think that would go with spaghetti.” She let the pot fill and opened the fridge to look. “Why don’t you come help me pick something else?”

Sugar came over near her, teeth grinding against each other in a painful distraction from the hunger. "PORK?"

“Pork is a good choice.” She pulled out a big package of ground pork before going over to a cabinet and pulling out some cinnamon bunnies. “And help yourself to these while the water is waiting to boil.”

Sugar carefully selected a cinnamon bunny to nibble on while putting the others in his inventory to split with his brother later.

Ora beamed at him. “So why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself hun.” She carefully lifted the heavy pot of water onto the stove.

"ABOUT MYSELF?" Sugar asked hesitantly. "UM...WHAT ABOUT MYSELF?"

“Whatever you’d like to tell me. What are your favorite things? What are your hobbies? What was your world like? Whatever. Just wanna get to know you.”

"O-OH. WELL..." Sugar nibbled slowly on the cinnamon bunny. "IT WAS...QUIET. IT WASN'T ALWAYS QUIET, BUT IT TURNED QUIET. AND...AND EVERYONE IN SNOWDIN WORKED HARD TO TAKE CARE OF EACH OTHER. WE HAD TO, OR EVERYONE WOULD BE HUNGRY."

“Not a lot of food, huh?” She asked hesitantly. If human was the first meat he thought of...maybe, hopefully, it was survival, not choice.

"WE DID OUR BEST. ME AND SANS, WE WERE THE BEST AT FORAGING. MY PUZZLES CAUGHT QUITE A FEW HUMANS FOR EVERYONE TO EAT."

“Yeah?” She was a little nervous, but this guy hadn’t made a single move to harm anyone here, and had been eager for a hug. “Well, I promise we have plenty to eat here. Always. And you’re welcome to as much as you want as often as you want.”

Sugar looked down. "YOU...YOU DON'T HAVE TO. I MEAN...IT'S GREAT YOU'RE SHARING YOUR FOOD..."

“Sugar. I know I don’t have to. I want to. I want you to eat your fill, and your brother. And be happy.”

Sugar quickly reached over and hugged Ora tightly. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU."

She returned the hug gladly. “I’m glad to help. If you want anything specific, please let me know so I can add it to the list.”

"OKAY." He would have to see what he could do to help her in return. She was so generous.

“Do you like cooking?”

"OH! UM, I LIKE FEEDING PEOPLE."

“Wanna help me with the sketti?”

"YES!" Sugar let go of Ora and quickly moved over to expertly prepare the ingredients for the sauce. "OH, YOU HAVE SO MUCH MORE!"

“I try to keep things well stocked. I’ve even got edible glitter.”

Sugar gasped. "REALLY? METTATON RAN OUT OF THAT DECADES AGO!"

“Third cabinet from the left.” She pointed with a grin.

Sugar actually tripped over his too long limbs a couple times before he managed to pull out the glitter. "WOWIE! LOOK AT IT!"

“Every color you could want. Wanna add some to this?”

"YES! WE SHOULD DO GOLD AND SILVER!" Sugar cheerfully dumped a large amount into the sauce.

“Oh, nice!” Ora approved with a wide grin. “I love cooking with the stuff.”

"IT MAKES EVERY MEAL BETTER AND HAPPIER!"

“Yes! I put it in almost everything.” She beamed, making lots of pork meatballs.

"THAT IS BRILLIANT!"

“Literally!” She laughed.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

“Think we should make something to go with the pasta?”

"WHY WOULD WE NEED SOMETHING ELSE?"

“I meant as a side dish. Like garlic bread or something.”

"BUT...WE NEED TO SAVE THE FOOD."

“We have plenty. The grocery store is only twenty minutes away if we need more.”

Sugar shook his head. "NO, NO THIS IS GOOD."

“Oki doki.” She shrugged. “Up to you.”

Sugar nodded firmly and sat down to watch the pot boil. As soon as the water was boiling, Ora dumped the noodles in with a bit of salt and oil.

"EXCELLENT!" Sugar turned to carefully stir the pasta.

“Hey. You’re a good cooking buddy.”

"OH. YOU THINK SO?"

“Yes.”

Sugar ducked down a little and smiled shyly. "THANKS."

She patted his arm. “You’re welcome to use the kitchen whenever you’d like.”

Sugar's smile widened. For once the aching hunger seemed satisfied.

“There’s just one rule. If you notice we’re almost out of something, put it on the list.” She grinned.

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF THAT EASILY!"

“I figured you could.” She gave him a quick hug before checking how close to done the pasta was. She was such a nice human. (He wondered how many of the humans they'd eaten had been nice like her)

“So what do you like to do for fun?”

"OH! WELL." Sugar thought for a long moment. "WATCHING METTATON IS GOOD. AND PLAYING WITH THE KIDS."

“Oh, you like Mettaton too? And your kids?”

"YES! THERE'S SLATE, AND LAPIN, AND CANIS, AND DOGESS, AND DRAUGH." Sugar stilled. He wasn't there to help them anymore. He wasn't there to feed them.

Oh. He hadn’t brought them with him. “I’m sorry.”

"IT'S-IT'S OKAY!" Sugar smiled wide and bright. "THERE'S LOTS OF OTHERS TO HELP LOOK AFTER THEM! AND THIS IS JUST TEMPORARY, RIGHT?"

Ora smiled. “I’m glad they’ll be cared for. And I have no idea what the deal is. I’m not smart enough to understand the quantum physics involved.”

Sugar nodded. "THAT'S OKAY. MY BROTHER CAN WORK ON IT!"

“Send him to Classic.”  
=  
"THAT'S RIGHT! TWO IS BETTER THAN ONE!"

“Yeah. But if you go back, I’m not letting you go without crazy amounts of food.”

"THAT WOULD BE APPRECIATED!"

“Food is important.”

"THE ONLY THING MORE IMPORTANT THAN FOOD IS THOSE IT IS FOR."

“Yes!” She agreed emphatically. “People are important.” 

Sugar beamed at Ora. She understood things well. He ducked his head down in a clumsy bow, spine arching behind him. “THANK YOU FOR HOSTING US. WE COULD NOT HAVE BEEN A PLEASANT SURPRISE.”

“There’s no need to bow. It is honestly my pleasure. I’m glad you’re here. More friends is always a good thing, right?” She grinned.

Sugar shrugged. More friends was good, but it meant less food too. The pasta finished cooking, and Sugar quickly compiled himself a plate to dig into.

“Remind me to show you the garden sometime.” She grinned, sitting back to watch him eat with a smile.

“OH YES! IT’S BEEN YEARS SINCE I SAW ANYTHING GROWING!” Everything was stripped bare in Waterfall, and the few crops in the Capital were beyond his access.

“You’re welcome to explore the garden whenever you’d like. We also use all the scraps and food gone bad for the compost heap to help the stuff grow more.”

Sugar stilled. “THE FOOD CAN GO BAD?” He’d never had to worry about that before!  
3  
“Yeah. Most of it gets eaten, and we have plenty of leftover nights. But human food spoils eventually. And some things just aren’t safe once they cool or warm up. Monster food is way better in that respect.”

“RIGHT.” He’d have to tell Sans that and ensure they stocked rations.

“Don’t worry. I keep food rotated, and we have surprisingly little waste.”

“THAT’S GOOD.”

“Yeah.” She looked at him for a moment. “Wanna help out with kitchen stuff? Your brother would be welcome to as well.”

“OH! UM, YES. COOKING FOR EVERYONE WOULD BE GOOD.”

“My kitchen is your kitchen hun.”  
BriaToday at 2:17 PM  
Sugar beamed widely. It was good to be with his brother in a place with food and friendly people. "THANK YOU."

"Anytime." The pair sat in companionable silence as Sugar finished his meal. He let her presence warm her as the food filled him. He was still hungry, but with a delicious meal and a friend at his side, he could ignore it for now.

Things were looking up.


	3. Variel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andri meets an intruder of sorts.

Andri stood at the top of the tower, the wind blowing steadily while the last rays of daylight descending beneath the distant horizon. He stood quietly, watching the stars as they slowly awakened one by one. The shadowy dragon flew around the tower, cooing softly in delight as it dipped and dived in along the brisk air currents. Andri paid it no mind. He didn't have to. Instead, he let his eyes slide shut as he enjoyed the open air.

"Wow." The red headed human hung upside down off the tower. "That's beautiful."

Andri opened his eyes slowly and with an extraordinarily bored expression, glanced down at the hanging woman. He cocked an eyebrow. "An intruder?"

The human swung herself up. "Where?"

He chuckled. "Not a bright one are you?"

“No idea! I’ve never actually managed to get a good look at myself.” Variel looked at her hand. “Do I look normal for a human, or different?”

"Different." Andri said without missing a beat. "I've never seen something so strange and outlandish. It's quite disconcerting. You should get yourself checked out. Could be contagious."

"So I do look different!" Variel grinned widely at the demon. "Thanks! Guess having your soul out like that does have advantages."

Andri raised an eyebrow. Not the reaction he'd been hoping for. He leaned on the edge of the tower. "Are you referring to me, or yourself?"

"You, of course. My soul's inside."

What a strange one. Andri stood up again, his lips a thin line as he contemplated whether to stay or go. This one could prove to be obnoxious. Then again, if she did become obnoxious he could always just push her. "So why are you intruding?"

"Me? I never intrude!" Variel protested. A deeply wounded look crossed her face. "Are you truly accusing me of going somewhere I'm not allowed? Like I'm some kind of rule breaking miscreant? I assure you, I take the law very seriously. I never even jaywalk!"

"Yup." Andri said, popping the p. The smirk returned. The dragon landed on his shoulder, hissing slightly as smoke rose from its nostrils. "You are the intruder my dear. One who's been caught. Now, I wonder, what kind of punishment is befitting of an intruder such as yourself? Got any good ideas in that minuscule little brain of yours?"

Variel hummed in thought. "No pudding for a week?"

Andri sighed. "I guess it's too much to ask for something clever from one of your kind. See. I was thinking something a little more... Permanent." He held his hand over the woman and fire began to boil in his palm. Tongues of flame dripped down around her like rolling water. None of it was close enough to touch, but the heat could be easily felt.

Variel watched the flames calmly before reaching out to seize the flames and twist them, changing them to something more pleasant and cool.

So she had magic. Andri clicked his tongue. He closed his palm with a snap. The flames disappeared in an instant. "At least try to be more interesting when sneaking around the castle, Intruder."

"Like, having a trail of bubbles follow me?"

"No." Andri replied flatly. He sat on the wall and let the dragon fly off again. The human was already boring him.

Variel leaned out to watch the dragon. "Stealing everyone's underwear?"

"Take mine and you die."

"So you do wear underwear?" Variel laughed.

A wry smile pulled at his lips. "Not always."

"Oh my." Variel winked. "A surprise every time, hm?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Andri chuckled. Not that she ever would.

"Alas, I suspect it will remain a mystery."

"Indeed it will. At least to you." Andri tilted his head back. The dragon continued to fly in lazy circles around the tower. Occasionally it would drift over the courtyard or weave through the other towers, but it always came back to where they were.

Variel looked up and sighed. "What's it like to fly?"

"Freeing. Like I could go anywhere." The dragon began to climb in height, its wings pumping as it pushed itself higher and higher. "Like there's nothing that could possibly hold me back." The dragon reached a pinnacle, before tipping back and folding its wings. It plunged towards them at a high rate of speed, snapping its wings open just in time to avoid smacking into the tower. Andri didn't even flinch as the dragon went flying past his head. "Like the ground is a bitter memory. One I keep coming back to."

Variel sighed. "Sounds wonderful." She lived a life where she was free to do whatever she wanted, but she couldn't fly. Well, technically she could, but she was pretty sure that trying to give herself wings would kill her.

"Or maybe I'm lying." Andri replied with a chuckle. "You'll never know."

"Oh!" Variel pouted and punched at him playfully. "Meanie!"

Andri tossed his head back and laughed. The dragon returned to his shoulder and he waved to the intruder as he headed for the door. "My room's the big fancy one. Stay out if you value your life."

"See ya!" Variel waved cheerfully before turning back to watch the sky.


	4. Hugging Practice

It was almost midnight. Ralsei liked the night. It reminded him of home. Daytime was just too bright for him. It hurt his eyes and he was pretty sure he got a sunburn that first day. The other good thing about night was that not many people were awake. So when the clock approached 12, Ralsei snuck out of his room. He made his way through the castle as silently as he could, passing one room after another, until finally, with a quick glance over his shoulder, he slipped outside. After that, he ran to the training ground. It was empty. Thankfully.

Ralsei stepped before one of the dummies, his eyes filled with determination. His hands balled into fists before him and he nodded his head. "Right. Okay. Here I go." Squeezing his eyes shut, he wrapped his arms around the dummy, pulling it into a big hug. Ralsei lingered there for several awkward seconds before pulling away. "Was that too hard?" he asked the dummy. It didn't respond. Ralsei sighed. "How did Kris do this so easily?"

“that’s not usually what those are used for.” Sans commented idly. He’d seen the kid sneaking out and had decided to follow. He didn’t have anything better to do, other than hope no nightmares came in his sleep.

"AH!" Ralsei jumped back in surprise. His eyes were bug eyed and his heart going a mile a minute. Thankfully, it was only Classic. "O-oh. S-ssory. You startled me. I uh..." Ralsei looked at the dummy and then back down at his feet. Busted.

“didn’t mean to.” He shrugged, not exactly apologetic. “you need something that’ll give feedback.” He opened his arms.

Ralsei brightened "R-Really? You'd do that for me?"

“can’t have anyone but the best hugging my friends.” He pointed out.

"R-right. Yes. I'll do my best." Ralsei stepped up hesitantly to Classic. His cheeks were burning bright red, but he could do this. It wasn't his first hug. Besides, he needed the practice and dummies could only get him so far. So he went for it. Gently.

Classic had to chuckle. Stars, this kid was cute. He returned the hug, squeezing a little tighter then Ralsei was. “you’re not gonna hurt anyone if you hug a bit tighter.”

"Oh. Okay. I'll try harder." Ralsei squeezed a little more. It wasn't much, but he really did try.

“better.” Classic gave him a real squeeze, even if it was brief.

"T-thanks." Ralsei tucked his head down, blushing even more. "You're only the third person I've hugged. Sorry if it's not good."

“nah kid. it was just fine. plenty of people to practice with here.” Classic assured him. “little tighter might be good.”

"Okay!" Ralsei squeezed. It wasn't very tight.

“as hard as you can. give it a shot.”

Ralsei balked, pulling away from the skeleton. "But I don't want to hurt you!"

“you wont.” He assured.

"Can't I just... give it a little bit?"

“nope.”

"Alright..." Raslei took a breath. "Here I go." He squeezed harder this time. It still wasn't that hard, but Ralsei wasn't exactly winning any muscle prizes.

“that’s better.” Classic approved.

"Really? It didn't hurt?" Ralsei beamed. He stepped back, full of glowing pride.

He grinned back. “keep that up, you’ll be a master in no time.”

"Thanks so much for helping me. Can I, uh... ask you to help again sometime?" Ralsei shuffled his feet shyly.

“course. you can also ask Ora. she’s a sucker for hugs.”

"She's a really good hugger." Ralsei agreed. "You are too! Are all Lightners good huggers?"

“what’s a lightner?”

Ralsei giggled. "You are silly."

“s not the first time i’ve been called that.” Classic admitted.

"S-sorry if I offended you! I didn't mean to! I just..." Oh man, he'd made a mistake. Hopefully Classic wouldn't hate him.

Classic snorted. “gotta try harder than that to offend me kid.”

"I won't." Ralsei insisted. "I don't want to offend anyone. I'd like to be friends..."

“that’s easy enough.” Classic agreed, offering another hug. It really seemed like the kid needed them.

Ralsei eagerly took the offered hugs. Sure, the world of Light was really bright, but there was a lot to like if it meant he could get hugs.

“careful though. might get adopted by the girls.” He warned with a good natured grin.

"EH!?" Ralsei blinked in surprise. "No! I couldn't possibly put them out like that! Besides, I'm okay on my own. I've always lived on my own so I know how to handle myself. A prince must be strong after all."

“didn’t say they’d give you a choice.” He pointed out. “don’t have to be alone or strong here.” The kid was a prince huh?

"Oh... um... I don't know what to say..." Ralsei smiled weakly at Classic. "I really am just happy to live with everyone."

Classic patted his shoulder with a grin. “c’mon kid. you should get some sleep.”

"Alright." Ralsei nodded. "Thanks again, Classic."

The original Sans nodded. “anytime kid. next time you need a middle of the night hug training thing, go get Ora.”

"Okay!" Ralsei beamed and headed inside. After an intense round of hugging practice, he felt tired. He bleated a yawn and crawled into bed, dreaming of cake and warm hugs.


	5. Missing Underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is everyone's underwear?

**From Ora  
To Vari**  
Where is my underwear?

 **From Variel  
To Ora**  
Trampoline

 **From Ora  
To Vari**  
.....why

 **From Diana**  
Who decided to nab my entire intimates drawer?

 **From Variel  
To Ora**  
I got bored

 **From The Terrible Papyrus  
To Brother/Underling**  
YOU ARE LUCKY I LOOK GOOD WITHOUT BRIEFS

 **From Fang  
To Boss**  
i didn't do nothin

 **From The Terrible Papyrus  
To Brother/Underling**  
WHO ELSE WOULD STEAL MY UNDERWEAR?

 **From Andri  
To Ora**  
Where do we put bodies?

 **From Fang  
To Boss**  
mine was missin too

**From The Terrible Papyrus  
To Brother/Underling**   
_THE DOG_

**From Ora  
To Andri**  
Please do not murder Variel. She is part of the family

 **From Andri  
To Ora**  
Oh, is that the intruder's name? Sorry for your loss.

The morning sun had yet to rise. Darkness still cloaked the world and stars shimmered brightly overhead. The first of the birds awoke slowly, beginning their sweet melodies. The soft scent of flowers clung to the air. Ralsei stood on the soft, dewy grass, his eyes wide with amazement. Ora had a trampoline. A real trampoline! One with high safety nets, a blue brim, and everything! Ralsei had only ever seen them in books. Never in real life.

Tentatively, he climbed up onto the edge and slipped through the mesh entrance. The hard center surprised him. Somehow, he always pictured it as feeling softer. Maybe something more like water. Could he really bounce on it? Ralsei bent over. Curious, he lifted up one foot and put it down experimentally. Nothing happened. The trampoline would have been a lot nicer if it hadn’t also been swamped with the entire mansion’s underwear. Heat exploded across Ralsei's face. Was underwear supposed to go on trampolines?

 **From Ora  
To Everyone**  
Your undies are on the trampoline. Please forgive the local mage. She's insane.   
love you Vari

 **From Captain  
To Mutt**  
YOU RETRIEVE IT  
I AM NOT BEING SEEN PICKING UP UNDERWEAR

 **From Mutt  
To The Lord And Master **  
Sure

 **From Ora  
To Andri**  
Trying to hunt her down is far too much work. Plus hiding bodies is a pain.

Spike stalked outside irritably, and froze when he saw the fluffy child standing there, staring at everyone’s underwear.

"U-uhm. I was just..." Ralsei glanced at Spike and then hurriedly typed away on his phone. "I-it seems like uh, one of Ora's friends played a prank and uh... I-I'm sorry. I'll get yours out right now!"

 **From Ralsei  
To Everyone**  
Um, I'm already here. I can bring everyone's up if they want.

 **From Sugar**  
PLEASE

 **From Ora**  
I'll be down in a moment. You don't have to worry about it Ralsei.

“YOU CAN TELL WHICH IS MINE?” His skull slowly flushed red.

"Oh... uh... no... Sorry." Ralsei was burning bright red. He didn't know which ones belonged to anyone, except maybe his own. What a mess. Ralsei sat down next to the pile and gave it a defeated look. "Uhm, if you tell me which ones, I can grab them for you."

Ora hurried out, grumbling half heartedly about Variel's pranks. "Hey Spike, Ralsei. I'm so sorry about this."

Spike grumbled a little bit mostly flushed. “WHATEVER.” He used his magic to pull the underwear to him, yelping as it avalanched onto him.

"It's okay Ora! You didn't do anything!" Ralsei insisted. He didn't get to say much more though as the avalanche of panties buried Ralsei in its unforgiving grasp.

Ora had to stifle a chuckle before going to dig the two out. "Oh gods, this is such a mess. I'll make sure it get's cleaned up quickly."

Spike very gingerly picked through the underwear, dangling a particularly kinky piece in his hand before dropping it and digging for his briefs.

Andri appeared out of the shadows, fuming. "Kid!" Ralsei's head popped up from the middle of the pile. "Mine are the black boxer briefs. Just the black ones." Andri called. Ralsei nodded. "On it!"

Edge hurriedly stuffed a black set of briefs with bones on it up his sleeve to hide. Ora shot a glare at Andri for making Ralsei find his stuff, but started shoving underwear into her pockets to carry more easily. After a few minutes, Ralsei climbed out of the trampoline. Using his scarf, he carried a neatly piled of folded laundry up to Andri, smiling proudly despite his embarrassed blush. "Here you are. I think this is all of it." Ralsei said. Andri took the pile and disappeared back into the shadows once more.

Spike glared at where the demon had vanished. He was lucky that was so easy.

Ora groaned. "Make sure you have all of yours. Spike, can you also grab your brother's?"

Spike pulled a face. “I AM THANKFULLY IGNORANT OF SANS’ UNDERWEAR CHOICES.”

“Welp. Guess I’ll have to guess then.” She sighed. Spike took the chance to retreat back into the house and find his room to hide in. Ora sighed again, shoving the rest into various pockets and going to dump it outside the (hopefully) appropriate rooms.

Mutt popped out into the yard, "Heard there was an incident?"

“Oh, hey Mutt. Yeah. Vari stole undies from everyone. I don’t suppose you can recognize yours or your brothers?” She asked hopefully.

"Sure. Could probably do it without the eyes." He grinned.

“Oh?” She asked curiously. Was there some weird underwear magic?

"Didn't pick Mutt for nothing." He shrugged leaning over and plucking a dark violet pair from one of her pockets.

“Wait wait wait....you can sniff them out?”

"Ain't there a song with a dog that uses the term bingo?" He questioned raising a brow at her.

“That is so weird!” She exclaimed with a grin. “And yes. Bingo is a song.”

"You don't live with someone that many years and not pick up on how they smell." He shrugged plucking a few more pairs from various pockets, or piles. Strange...not all of them were here. He'd have to do some snooping.

“Yeah, but to be able to do it at that distance.”

Mutt shrugged, "Might be a human thing, who nose."

Ora stared at him for a moment before grinning. “Yes! Another punner!”

Oh, this would be fun. Even the humans had bad humor here! Sans would be so delighted. "Good to know someone finds them humerous."

“Real rib ticklers.” She agreed.

He nodded holding out the hand clenched around several pairs of underwear for a fist bump.

She snorted and fist bumped him. “Be prepared. I will be sending you puns via text.”

"I'll have toss back fodder ready." He assured with a very straight face.

A grin spread across her face. “I can’t wait!”

Mutt gave her a salute and popped off to the roof placing of the pairs just on top of the flagstance, before heading back to their room to tuck the remaining pieces away.

Ora cackled upon noticing, feeling much better about her task now. She pulled out her phone to take a picture and send it to Mutt.

Ralsei grinned quietly to himself throughout the whole interaction, listening to the gentle banter while he did his best sorting and folding the pairs of underwear. Hopefully, he didn't mix them up too badly.

Ora turned to Ralsi and noticed the nicely folded undies. "Thank you hun."

"Of course! I'm happy to help."

"Come on, let's see if we can find their owners." The goat child happily tagged after Ora back into the house.


End file.
